


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋05

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [5]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 3





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋05

莲走在校园前门的那段路上时，通勤的学生时不时地向他投来好奇的目光，更有大胆的女同学直接上前问他昨天和他在一起的学长在哪个班。不得已之下他只能小跑着进了校园，还被值班的风纪委员给拦住了。  
“同学，请不要跑动！”  
“对不起！”  
豆原学长握住了莲的手臂，把他带到了校门旁边。  
“川尻同学，今天你一个人来的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
豆原慌忙放开他的手臂，莲沉默着把衣袖整理好，就想直接离开，豆原匆忙对他说。  
“午休时我去找你……有些话想和你说。”  
莲听到这句回过头时，豆原已经再次回到了校门边，他深色制服袖子上别着的红色袖章格外醒目。  
莲只能压抑着心底的不安回到了教室里。  
希望哥哥们在家里不要闯祸啊……

此时的川尻家。  
两个外人正在客厅里坐着，谁也不开口。最后由鹤房打破了沉默。  
“你为什么不告诉他真实级别。”  
“不想说。”  
“好不容易争取到的S级哎……我说，你们俩的关系是不是有些奇怪啊。”鹤房躺在沙发上，俨然成了这家的新主人，从桌子上拿了一包零食打开，“我有听见哦。”  
“你听见什么。”  
祥生坐姿端正，心无旁骛，漂亮的侧脸毫无表情。  
“所有。”  
“喂，你该不会真的……”  
鹤房想继续说下去，祥生却站起来向莲的房间走去。  
“有何不可？他并没有给出这方面的规定。”  
“但是你从一开始就错了，这是无法改变的事实。”鹤房把薯片咀嚼得格外响亮，“再说了，我真看不出那家伙有什么好的。又不可爱又不美丽，还是个男的。”  
祥生的脚步骤然停住，他冷着脸直视着鹤房。  
“和我单独说话的时候，你最好注意措辞。莲不是你可以妄加评断的……你在浴室里究竟都做了什么？”  
祥生还是想不通莲为什么会哭着从浴室里跑出来，一定是鹤房做了不能原谅的坏事。  
“啊，那个……”鹤房舔了舔残留有薯片调料粉的手指，“只不过是意外地和他接吻了。”  
“什么？”  
“……用舌头。”

平和的午休时间，忙碌了一上午的身心终于可以放松一下，莲刚从桌肚里拿出便当，今天的菜应该是祥生特意为他准备的，还没来得及打开，教室门口就传来了一阵女生的喧哗声，伴随着尖锐的惊呼。  
“豆原学长！”  
“学长怎么会到一年级部来呀？”  
“嘘，说不定是来找女朋友去吃饭的！”  
“学长，比赛加油！”  
豆原经历了一番波折，才终于找到位于楼顶最边上的一年A班。  
“川尻同学？”  
一瞬间，莲成为了全班同学眼中的焦点。  
“早上说好的，一起吃午饭吧？”豆原学长只穿着白衬衫和毛衣外套，没有了深色制服和红色袖章的他就是一位可亲的邻家大哥哥，手里拿着很难买到的限量炒面面包，“可费劲了才抢到的，给。”  
“哇啊……谢谢你，学长，可是我已经带了便当。”  
莲忙站起身来，嘴上说着不好意思，还是乖乖地接过了面包，这可是他从开学以来就一直心心念念的名品面包。  
“如果不介意的话，学长也一起吃吧！”  
莲抓起便当盒，带上零钱，就在众人艳羡的目光中，和豆原学长一起直奔天台而去。

川尻家目前是暂时休战状态。  
鹤房捂着抽痛的嘴角，祥生则是按住疼痛的上臂，两个人分别站在客厅的一角，中间是仿佛被洗劫过的场景。  
“够了吧……再打下去，你知道怎么收场！”  
“我无法原谅你，之后的损失我会处理的！”  
祥生把沙发垫子狠狠地往鹤房头上扔去，鹤房往后躲的时候又把厨房的东西弄乱了，顿时又是一阵鸡飞狗跳。  
“不准碰晚上的食材！”  
鹤房正拿着一根巨大的白萝卜，冲着祥生得意地笑，一笑又扯到了嘴角的伤，他的表情变得非常滑稽。  
“今天…嘶、就来一决胜负吧！”

和煦的春风吹拂，温暖的阳光朗照，学园的天台永远是最安静的一角。豆原挑了一个避风的角落，和莲一起坐下，吃的东西就随意地摆放在脚边。莲为了答谢他的炒面面包，特地买了蜜桃果汁。  
“豆原学长，给你……”  
“谢谢，川尻同学。那个，直接叫我豆也行的哦，一直叫学长，有点生分。”  
“豆？豆前辈……”莲换了新的称呼之后立刻笑了，“好奇怪又好可爱，前辈就叫我莲吧，朋友们都这么喊我。”  
“那，莲君。”  
豆原学长喊他名字时，神情显得很认真，莲只能转移视线到便当盒上。  
“前辈来的时候，我正准备吃的，还没打开看，前辈先尝一尝吧！”莲打开了便当的盖子，里面放着颜色鲜艳的各种食材，这显然不是出自勤俭持家的母亲之手，他很高兴地用筷子夹起食物到豆原嘴边，“先吃块香肠吧？”  
“啊、好的……”  
豆原学长因为他的动作，面不改色地心跳加速，这是……是莲君做的？或者是莲君的家里人做的？不管怎么样，这也太亲密了！突然间进展这么快，我承受不来啊！  
学长脑内的幻想，很快就因为香肠奇妙的味道而终止。  
“怎么了？”莲看着豆原学长的脸在一瞬间变化出许多表情，不禁有些担忧，皱着眉问，“是不是不好吃啊？”  
豆原学长以最快的速度咀嚼吞咽，并且喝了一口果汁，才恢复了正常状态。  
“没有啊，因为太好吃啦！”  
“那我也尝尝……”  
莲的筷子刚碰到食材，就被豆原学长整个夺去。  
“不如，今天我们就都换过来吃吧？”  
“哎？”  
豆原学长一说完，就以体育社团生的气势扒起了米饭。  
莲只能疑惑地撕开炒面面包的包装纸，只不过一下口他就忘了豆原的行为有什么反常之处。  
炒面面包，最高！  
豆原也因为急着吃掉便当，而忘记了要和莲说的事。

川尻家的客厅总算被收拾了七七八八，但还是隐约看得到争执的痕迹，双方已经宣告了休战，一个负责客厅，一个负责厨房，整个下午都在进行善后工作。  
“真是败给你了……”鹤房把客厅多出来的垃圾整理到一个大包里，说话时伤口还在痛，“他如果问起来这个要怎么说？”  
“你是看电视睡着了，自己摔到了沙发底下。”  
祥生头也不回地打扫着厨房，冷冰冰地陈述事实，如果不是因为鹤房是受害者，几乎就要相信了。  
“这也太扯了啊？更何况现在是我S级的脸受伤了哎，你就没想过可能会退不掉我吗？”  
“啧。”  
祥生总算把厨房恢复原样，除了断成两节的胡萝卜实在是没救了，今晚拿来炖汤。听到不能退货的时候，他今天是第一次对和同类动手感到了一丝悔意。  
“要到放学时间了，我去接莲，你就呆在这里。”  
“凭什么啊？”  
“想出去也随你，出去了就别回来了。”祥生走出去又折回头，“把厨房的垃圾也一起扔了。”  
“你究竟当我是什么啊！”  
鹤房气急败坏的叫喊被关在门内。

下午四点，放学。  
莲没想到能在正常放学的时间段碰上豆原学长。因为他是体育部部长，此刻应该在操场带领部员们进行热身运动。  
“好巧啊，莲君，今天我们总能碰到呢。”  
“前辈，你今天不用训练吗？”  
“因为身体原因，今天休息。”豆原学长推着他雪白的单车，车后座可是全校女生一直瞄准的地方，“你家和我家一个方向，要搭便车吗？”  
说完了，豆原学长很不好意思地笑了。  
“前辈身体不要紧吧，我，我还是步行回去好了。”  
“没事的，下午吃过药，已经好了，坐上来吧。”  
豆原学长干脆骑上单车，把书包放在身前，空出了后面的位置，示意莲上车。  
莲刚准备坐上去，就听到了意想不到的声音。  
“真是老套的搭讪方式啊……”  
一回头就是鹤房歪歪扭扭地站在校门旁的样子，莲反射性地躲在了豆原学长身后，警惕地问。  
“怎么是你来了？……祥生哥哥呢？”  
“他啊，早就出门了，应该不知道迷路到哪里去了吧。”  
鹤房不以为意地说，顺带打量了豆原和他的单车。  
“你又是谁？”  
豆原用上了质问的口气，莲不想添新的麻烦，只好请求豆原。  
“学长，先带我去找祥生哥哥吧，他对这里人生地不熟的，真的迷路就糟了！”  
鹤房刚整理好台词，还没说出口，就看到莲跳上了豆原的自行车后座，他俩顺着门前的斜坡扬长而去，一转眼就消失在街角。  
于是他只能站在原地插着口袋，百无聊赖地踢歪路边的野草，嘴里自言自语。  
“到底是为了找祥生，还是躲我啊，看来这次也不行了……”

豆原学长快速地蹬着单车，哪怕脱离了下坡道也保持着稳定的速度，莲抓着他的衣角，在街上盲目地搜寻着。  
“你哥哥……会去哪里呢？”  
“我也不清楚！”  
莲大声喊着，因为临近下班时间，路上的人也越来越多，漫无目的的找人变得十分困难。  
“你之前，不是说你表哥也在我们学校，那怎么又说他人生地不熟呢？”  
豆原学长看到人多，索性慢慢地骑，并且说出了自己心里的疑问。  
“对不起……我说了谎。祥生哥哥并不是我的表哥，我和他前天晚上才认识。”  
“那他果然……”  
“并不是可疑的人！我可以保证，虽然相处的时间不长，我还是相信他。”  
莲没有放弃搜寻，但随着时间一点点过去，天也渐渐黑了，只凭借他俩的力量，是找不到人的。  
“要不要去求助？”  
豆原指着不远处的值班岗亭问道。  
“再等等……”  
夜幕降临，街头表演的青年人开始登上舞台，他们经过了一群正在跳舞的青年，莲看到围观的观众不过寥寥，而祥生正站在他们之间。他紧盯着街头舞者的动作，迷失心神一般地站在原地。  
“我找到他了……”


End file.
